Summer at the Hampton's: The Surprises it Brings
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: It's summer for the Upper East Siders. What will it bring for Nate, Blair, Serena, Jenny, Chuck, and Dan? Oh, and don't forget, Gossip Girl's watching.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar.

Summer at the Hampton's: The Surprises it Brings

_How are you, Upper East Siders, on this summer day? Well, I can very well tell you that I am in a good mood. Why, may you ask? Well, it is the first day of summer break and we all know what that means: hitting the beach of the Hamptons. Time to work on a tan, sip a few cocktails, and maybe have a few scandals in between then and now._

_Scandals, you may ask? Summer is the perfect time for them, and for rebounds. A break up at the Hampton's means that you don't have to see the person who was your rebound after the summer's over. Well, normally that's what it means. _

_Sightings:_

_**B**__ and __**S**__ are apparently on good terms right now. They were spotted walking down Main Street looking cheery and actually getting along. Is that a storm I see brewing? __**N**__, however, seems to have some issues with Mommy and Daddy. Don't worry, __**N**__, we're cheering for you. __**J**__ and __**D**__ seem to be spending summer in the Big Apple. Don't worry; we'll have fun for you. And, __**V**__? Where has she been lately? __**C**__ was spotted last night partying and later meeting up with __**N**__. Perhaps __**N**__ just needs some comfort, but from whom? __**B**__? __**S**__? Or, even, __**J**__?_

Nate stood on the beach. He didn't really understand why he had thought it would be a good thing. Why he had tricked himself into thinking that sun was all he needed was beside him. He turned. He didn't deserve to be at the beach. Well, he didn't want to be at the beach. He wanted to leave, but then there was Chuck.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Chuck asked, jumping to his feet and walking over to Nate. "Where are you going? Stay, be merry, have a good time, Nathaniel! We haven't hung out in forever. Let's catch up."

"You're over doing it now, Chuck. I have somewhere to be," Nate said, holding up his car keys. "We'll hang out later or something…go on a date if you want." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Archibald," he said. Nate shook his head and turned.

"I never dreamed of dating you anyways," he replied and walked up the bank to the parking lot.

Nate ran a hand through his hair as he stood outside of the multimillion mansion. He didn't know if she would even want him there or not, but he was there. She would just have to get over it. He wasn't going anywhere. Well, at least he hoped so.

Nate raised his hand and pressed the doorbell, hearing it chime throughout the silent house. Was she even there? He would look stupid standing there and they weren't even home. Maybe he should just leave, go away somewhere. No. He wasn't going to leave and look like a coward. He was going to stay just where he was.

He sighed in relief as a maid opened the door. They stood there for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out who he was. He stared at her. Surely she remembered him. It'd only been a few weeks since he'd been at Blair's pent house in the city. Finally, though, the maid stepped aside, allowing him to enter the house.

"Betty, who…" Blair called as she descended the stairs. She trailed off when she saw Nate and stopped walking as well. "Nate."

"Hey, Blair," Nate said, trying to sound casual. She didn't reply or move. "So…how are you?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He hated having to make the conversation. He wasn't used to it.

"I'm fine," Blair replied. He nodded.

"Well…that's…that's good," he said, shifting stances. Blair looked away. "I was just wondering-"

"Wondering what, Nathaniel?" she cut him off. "Rather we would be together again? Rather I still loved you? Isn't that what Serena's for? So she can spy on me in order for you to decide rather you still want us to be together or not?"

"That's not what I…Blair, I would never have someone to spy on you. I thought you two were finally friends!" he said, crossing the entry way to the bottom of the stairs. "If anyone would have someone to spy on, it would be you!"

"I would…why would you think I would ever have someone spy on you? Do you not trust me, Nate?" she asked, staring him down. "It's not a hard question. Do you, or don't you, trust me?"

"Right now? With you acting like the spoiled brat you are? I don't trust you. Not one bit," he said, turning and stalking out of the mansion. He should have trusted his first instinct.

Serena sat on the beach. She didn't know who she should be thinking about: Dan or Nate? She was thinking about Blair, how they'd become friends again, and would probably become enemies again, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. She wanted Dan to be with her, but she also wanted Nate. Which to choose?

She stared at the waves as they lapped the shore. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stood, kicking off her flip-flops and walking towards the water. Maybe all she needed to do was go for a swim. That would surely help to clear her head. At least she hoped it would.

"Serena?" a voice called as she stepped into the water. She turned, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Her eyes landed on Nate walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The water was a little colder than she thought it would be. She watched as Nate kicked off his shoes.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, unless you count Blair being her normal self and making assumptions, then, yeah," he said and shook his head as he stepped into the water. She arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought you were going to patch things up with her," she said. He shrugged. "Don't give up so easily, Nate. It's just Blair. Something probably didn't go her way and she took it out on you."

"She thinks that you're spying on her for me," he said, avoiding her gaze. She frowned. "Yeah."

"It is Blair, Nate. I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said and turned back towards the water.

_So, Upper East Siders, having a fun day? I had an amazing day. The beach, the boys, and, oh, the drama. So, how are things with my little…friends? Let's see:_

_**N **__and __**S**__ were spotted, lonely, at the beach. __**N**__ was later seen walking home alone. Why so glum, __**N**__? __**S**__, however, was spotted at __**B**__'s house sipping martini's. Guess it's easier than it seems to lie to your "best friend". __**C**__ was seen on the beach, not looking so lonely. Who knows what he's up to. __**J**__ was seen getting off a bus. Guess she couldn't miss out on the action at the Hampton's after all. __**D **__was spotted walking the streets of the Big Apple. He clearly does not miss all of us. _

_What is it going to turn out to be? Only time can tell._

_xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
